Family Portrait
by Tivafivanatomy
Summary: A merging of S2x01 and S5x01 Cristina is pregnant with Burke's child, what happens when an army doctor shows up? contains some swearing. CROWEN!
1. raindrops of a little dream

_**Author note: This is me merging the beginning of season two and five into a story. MERDER are together and Addison has gone. Any mistakes are my own. I would like to thank; Left My Heart In Paris, my awesome twin for starting the ball rolling on this fic, she is amazing ;D Any questions feel free to PM me. R&R please :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my brain and the ideas that come out of it.**_

"Oh, you're ending this?" Cristina questioned in almost disbelief; she had been seconds away from admitting the pregnancy to the man standing in front of her.

"I think it's best to make a clean break" he simply stated almost gleefully.

"Okay" she replied with uncertainty in her voice.

"Before it gets too involved, before it gets…" he was attempting to sound sincere but his head just kept getting bigger along with his ego.

"… Messy, right, right, that would be bad" she was trying to convince herself and trying to figure out what to do about the baby; it was already messy.

"It's nothing personal" the smug bastard added with a smirk.

She turned and left the on call room.

What was she meant to do now?

It had been a week since she had walked out of that room and last seen Burke. There was a good reason too; he had left, with no good-bye or anything, she only knew for sure that he was gone; because Derek had told Meredith and Meredith, being her person, told Cristina.

Cristina kept cancelling her abortion appointments. She didn't know what would have happened had Burke stayed; if she would have told him, if he would have cared. These questions kept resurfacing whenever she went to pick up the phone. Even though she had never seen herself as a mother figure, the thought of always having someone that will love you no matter what and could never leave you, made her reconsider the abortion every time. Meredith told Cristina that she would support her in whatever decision she chose. Cristina just hoped she meant it; there was no way that she would be able to look after a baby without any support.

Cristina is stood at the nurse's station behind Bailey, who is sat at a computer. Derek, Mark and Erica are also standing there.

"Back up; you're sucking all my oxygen" Bailey commented.

"I'm trying to see" Derek replied leaning over her shoulder staring at the screen.

"It's not up yet, there's nothing to see" Bailey coolly replied.

"It's supposed to be posted at four" Erica reported impatiently.

"It's 4:15" Mark stated.

"Hit the refresh button you have to reload the page" Cristina suggested as she reached forward

Bailey swatted away Cristina's hand "I'm hitting the refresh button every ten seconds, just wait"

"Is it up yet?" Meredith queried as she joined the group.

"No" Bailey stated for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Hi" Derek greeted her with a smile

"Hi" she replied

"Is it up yet?" Alex asked as he approached the crowded nurse's station

"No, wait" Bailey said in frustration

"Think we move up a slot. Pass Hopkins, move to number up to one" Mark reported wishfully.

"We're not passing Hopkins, we'll stay number two" came Derek's confident reply.

"Mayo could surge ahead. We could be three" Erica bluntly stated.

"Three? Pessimist" Derek stated critically with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Realist" Erica confirmed "The ranking of teaching hospitals change based on any number of things"

"Three's top five. I can live with three" Mark stated to himself quietly with his usual arrogance

Reaching for the keyboard "You need to hit the refresh button" Alex told her casually as if she hadn't been doing so.

"Stay back I'm doing this" Bailey again swatted away the person's hand

Izzie was rushing over to the group "Hey is it up yet?"

"No" Bailey replied yet again

"Here just hit the refresh button" Izzie reached for the button and again Bailey swatted it away.

"I'm hitting the refresh, okay, all of you back up. Stop hovering, stop speculating. The rankings will go up when they go up. We have no control when they are posted. When it is up, I will say it is up! Until then, back up, shut up and leave me alone so I can…"

"It's up" Meredith reported pointing to the screen and interrupting Bailey.

Everyone surged to look at the small screen as Bailey scrolled down and read.

"Number one Hopkins, number two Mayo"

"Told you" Erica retorted

"Number three Cleveland clinic?" Bailey sounded confused.

"What?" Derek questioned.

"Four, mass gen" Bailey continued.

"What?" Mark questioned this time.

"Wait, wait, we moved down to five?" Cristina, who couldn't see, stated. If she couldn't keep her job how was she supposed to raise a baby, what would she use for money?

"No, we are not five" Bailey seriously reported.

Cristina ran into the ambulance bay just a Bailey was finishing one of her speeches. Meredith Alex and Izzie with a blanket around her were standing there waiting.

"… you're my residents, which means you're the best. It's a matter of pride people"

Meredith smiled and nodded at Cristina as if to make sure she was okay. Cristina hadn't yet told Meredith of her choice to keep the baby.

"What are we doing?" Cristina asked Bailey as there was no sign of trauma.

"We're waiting"

"For?"

"A miracle" Meredith answered.

"Someone will come" Bailey assured.

And who? You know Mercy West is getting all the traumas first…" Cristina tried to stop the madness.

"Someone will come" she assure with more force

So we're standing out here with the hopes that someone is severely injured? Wishing and preying, that someone is so hurt and so near death that the ambulance has to bring them here because we're closer than Mercy West" Meredith rambled

"Yep"

"Wow you and God are cool with that?" Izzie sarcastically added.

Bailey just gave her an evil glare. "Damn it, I forgot about God. All right let's just go on back inside" as they turn to walk in and set of screeching tires can be hurt screaming towards the ambulance bay.

There were three women in a limousine and their driver had gone through the windscreen. The team set into action to help assess them and get them into the hospital.

Through talking to the women from the car accident they found out that they were travelling in one car and their husbands in another. They were going to a Fire and Ice ball in an ice storm.

Cristina is at a nurse's station filling out a chart when Meredith comes over. It was now or never. "Hey Mer; can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up?" It is only when she finishes her sentence does she realise what this is going to be about. "Oh, do you want to go somewhere private?" Meredith didn't really know what else to say.

Cristina shook her head "No, I'm fine. I just"

She was cut off by Derek "Hey, you paged me" he greeted Meredith as they walked down the corridor.

"I have a dream Yang" Bailey stated as she waited for someone on the other end of the phone.

"Excuse me?" Cristina asked confused.

"That one day, trauma will come through those doors, I have a dream"

"I share that dream" Cristina said looking into the distance.

"Number twelve" Bailey stated in almost disbelief.

"Number twelve" Cristina reiterated as she looked around the near to empty ER.

"Right now dispatch is squawking about three men. Three. Serious injuries every one. They're taking them to Mercy West"

"Three men" a light bulb went off in Cristina's head.

"That's what I said" yet again in disbelief at the situation.

"You mean like three men who could be married to those ladies in the ball gowns?"

Cristina and Bailey approached the three ladies and updated them on the situation and persuaded and convinced them to sign papers so the husbands can be brought to Seattle Grace.

Out in the ambulance bay.

"Am I to understand that you stole these traumas from Mercy west? Chief questioned Bailey as he joined her and Cristina outside.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Bailey answered hiding the truth

"Good job. 'cause now it's personal. Yang, come with me" Webber directed as the ambulance came to a halt.

He opened the door.

"We've got a situation; Fifty-eight-year-old male, MVC Tacking 160. VP, 80 palp. Decrease bilateral and breath sounds"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do it, he did" the EMT pointed to the man breathing through an ink pen for a man on the stretcher "GI Joe trached him in the before I got there" he explained further.

"With a pen" Webber sounded alarmed "You trached this guy with an ink pen?"

The man stopped the breathing and held his thumb over the pen "So?"

_**Author note: hopefully this is the only chapter consisting of mostly scripted lines. Sorry if this is boring put once I get into the story it should get less scripted. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I was just borrowing a few line :D**_


	2. damsel in distress

_**Author note: oh wow! I never thought I would get three reviews let alone ten! Thank you so much to **__**all of you who read alerted and reviewed this fic. You should all thank Louis Vuitton11 for PMing me asking for an update otherwise there probably wouldn't be one yet! Please R&R TVA**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

Once the patient was bought into the ER and doctors were assigned to his care. Cristina was told to assess the now named; Major Owen Hunt of the US Army Second Forward Surgical, who just so happened to be a trauma surgeon's, leg wound. It sounded a lot easier that it was to execute.

Cristina had followed the redheaded man down the hall of the hospital and all around the ER while he checked up on 'his' patients.

And all the while Cristina could not find a fault with the man, well maybe one; he stuck his nose in where it wasn't necessarily welcomed by the other doctors.

They were now in a small exam room. Cristina was cleaning Major Hunt's leg wound. Once she was done with that, she got up off the little tool and reached for some local anaesthetic to be able to numb his leg so she can staple the wound closed. What she didn't see when her back was turned was Owen reach for the staple gun and begin to do this himself; without pain drugs.

"I'm going to numb… WOW!" Cristina reported and stated in surprise and almost sounded impressed as she turned to face him. "You're not numbed" she explained.

"So?" he asked as he looked up at her. Cristina had noticed he had been looking at her since he arrived at the hospital.

He proceeded to staple his leg wound some more.

"So… Ow…Ow" She couldn't understand how he was doing it, all she knew was he looked bad assingly hot doing it. It was times like these she forgot she was pregnant.

"I can't get an angle on these. Could you?" he asked as if it were the most normal thing in the world, while trying to hand her the gun.

This brought an automatic smile to her face and she didn't quite know why. She took the gun laughing "Okay" she sat down and put a staple in his leg.

When he flinched and grunted she stopped and looked up at him, he just tilted his head as to say 'yup' or 'thanks'.

She placed one more in his leg.

"Thank you" he breathed through the pain.

She stood "Don't mention it.

They stood staring into each other's eyes for a moment, just staring.

Cristina was now sat on the exam table while Owen stood in front of her cleaning his leg up a bit.

"Tell me about trauma surgery" She demanded.

"Trauma? Quick and dirty" he said almost cheekily "No time to make things pretty, and no time for mistakes"

"No time for mistakes, huh?" Cristina replied asking for more information and seeing if he really was as good at his job as he appeared. "So, what, you don't make mistakes?"

"I make mistakes, people die" he said seriously "In the field, you do what you can. Work with what you have. It's about something, not being the best, it's about saving lives" he reported placing down the instruments he had been using.

He went and stood between her legs "I make mistakes. Guys die by my hand, good guys. Guys who are fighting for their country in a desert. And I don't know everything. Nobody does. So I make mistakes and I learn and the next time, I don't make that mistake again, so the next guy, that guy? He lives. Mistakes are how you learn"

They stayed silent for a moment and then he smirked "You know, you'd be good in the field. You should ditch this place, go for the adventure. You telling me this place gives you a rush, a high?"

"Yeah, yeah it does" secretly that wasn't the only reason she couldn't go for the adventure; it would be too hard with a baby.

Just seeing the smile that was present on her face made Owen almost proud of her.

"What?" she asked as he just looked at her.

What came next she was not expecting, however, she didn't stop him.

He connected his lips to hers in a searing kiss, his hand merged its self into her raven locks. She started to run her hand up the back of his neck and into his hair when she stopped.

"I…I don't even know you" She stated with slight humour but mainly serious tones. Yes she didn't know him but that wasn't the only reason she stopped him; the baby. It wouldn't be fair on him if they got involved and he didn't know about the baby.

He just slightly smiled "So?" he ran his hand through her hair one last time and walked out of the room, her watching his every move in awe.

She didn't see his for the rest of the day; she thought he would be around every corner but to her disappointment he never was there.

She was outside talking to Meredith.

"When you said that you would stick by me no matter what, did you mean it?" Cristina asked her person as they sat on a bench outside in the freezing night air.

"Is this about the baby?"

"Not so loud" Cristina hushed even though there was no one around. She nodded.

"Well?" Meredith pushed, she had been waiting to hear the answer for a while _'what will Cristina do about the pregnancy?'_

"I'm not going through with the abortion" Cristina stated after a long pause and a few big intakes of air.

"Have you spoken to Burke?" Meredith wanted to know why her friends change of mind.

"No. As far as I'm concerned he will never be involved" Cristina informed her.

"Are you going to put it up for adoption?"

"I don't know yet"

"What about your job?" Meredith persisted to ask questions.

"Meredith; I didn't tell you my decision so you could scare the crap out of me by asking questions that I don't know the answers to. I told you because you are my person and I need my person's support" Cristina explained. Once she had finished she went to walk into the hospital to leave Meredith on the bench to allow her to comprehend the news.

Meredith turned to look in the direction her friend had just headed once she heard someone slip over on the ice. It was Cristina.

Meredith got up to help her friend. She was within a metre of her fallen friend who was about to get up when an icicle fell off the roof and impaled her, leaving her in shock and speechless and in pain on the floor.

"Don't move. I'll go and get some help"

Cristina was laying there monitoring her breathing and trying to ignore the pain when a familiar face invaded her sight.

Owen

"Damsel in distressed" he stated as he scooped the tiny woman up in his arms effortlessly and carried her into the ER.

She was placed on a bed in a small exam room with Meredith standing next to her.

"Put her on a monitor, order a portable chest. I'm going to cut your top" Meredith ordered and informed.

"It's between my ninth and tenth intercostal spaces. No hemo or pneumothorax. My vital are stable, just pull it out"

"I wouldn't" Owen butted in, in doctor mode.

Cristina wasn't in a great mood and so said what she felt "mind your own business"

"Who is this guy?" Meredith asked so Owen stepped back; if he were being honest he didn't like the thought of the woman lying in front of him, whom he had only just met being hurt and all he wanted to do was help.

"Get this thing out of me" Cristina moaned in discomfort.

At that moment the chief walked in "Yang! What the hell happened? Get her on a monitor and order a portable chest…"

Meredith cut in "I did"

"Did you check her respiratory funct…?"

Now Cristina cut him off "I did. See? Breath sounds clear and equal"

"You be quiet. Grey, what would you advise as a course of treatment?"

"I think we should leave it in until we get the chest X-ray and CT back"

"I'm fine"

"What about infection? This thing is definitely melting dirty roof water into her body" Meredith continued.

"Which is why we should pull it out!"

"Leave it right where it is. You get stabbed in the chest and you're lucky enough to still be breathing, you leave the knife in at least until you figure out what is going on inside. Leave it"

It was only at that point when he said "What is going on inside" that is dawned on Meredith and Cristina.

"Call OBGYN for a consult" Meredith blurted out to a nurse.

Cristina knew her person was trying to look out for her, but announcing her pregnancy to the Chief _and_ the man she had been kissing that very same day, wasn't really helping.

"What?" Owen and the chief blurted out in sync.

Cristina glared at Meredith then faced the chief and out of the corner of her eye stood Owen "I'm seven weeks pregnant"

'_I kissed a woman who is involved with someone else and having a baby. Why didn't she stop me sooner? What have I done to their relationship?'_ he didn't know the answers and he felt terrible for what he had done.

As Owen was about to walk out of the door an OBGYN resident came through in with a portable ultrasound scan machine.

He was trapped.


End file.
